tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sir Topham Hatt (song)
Sir Topham Hatt is a song from the fifth season dedicated to the Fat Controller. The tune is based on his theme. Lyrics :His name is Sir Topham Hatt :Some people say he's - Stout!! :Rather rotund, really quite round :But he doesn't see it like that :He considers he's a gentleman of merit, :with a railway exquisitely fine :But his main aim is to see that his trains :run right on time! CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :One day he was having breakfast, :when Thomas decided to call :He arrived unexpected :and quite uninvited :Straight through the dining room wall! :"My goodness!" said the Controller, :"why didn't you knock at the door? :This won't do at all, just look at my wall :and my breakfast on the floor!" CHORUS: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :He's so proud of his engines :Each and everyone :And though he's strict and meticulous :Favourites he has none :If ever there is trouble, :you know who will be there :"If there's ever a crash, a smash or a muddle, :he's there on the double, no trouble!" :'Cos it's The Fat Controller's Railway! :When Henry stayed in the tunnel, :everyone tried to push. :But Sir Topham Hatt would have none of that, :"My doctor has forbidden me to push!" :And one day the wind blew his hat off! :A goat in the field saw his chance... :He just picked up the hat, said "Thank you for that!" :And ate it up for lunch! CHORUS X2: :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top - Sir Topham Hatt :He's the head of the railway :There is no doubt about that :Controller of the line :It's as plain as plain can be :for everyone to see that it's :The Fat Controller's Railway! :The Fat Controller's Railway! :Sir Top-ham Hatt! Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling * Jem Cole * The Refreshment Lady * The Storyteller * The Barber * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster and his Family * Queen Elizabeth II Episodes * The Sad Story of Henry * Edward, Gordon and Henry * Thomas' Train * Thomas and the Trucks * Trouble in the Shed * Thomas in Trouble * Off the Rails * Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Duck Takes Charge * A Close Shave * Percy's Predicament * Edward's Exploit * Percy's Promise * No Joke for James * Home at Last * Thomas and the Special Letter * Paint Pots and Queens * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * Gordon and the Gremlin * Baa! * Double Teething Troubles * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find * Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday * Make Someone Happy * Rusty and the Boulder Trivia * This is one of the only instances where Sir Topham Hatt is referred to as The Fat Controller in the US. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Paint Pots and Queens - A deleted scene of Gordon leaving Knapford while pulling the Royal Train. * Horrid Lorry - An extended scene of the engines working at Brendam Docks. * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party - A deleted scene of Sir Topham Hatt in his office. * Baa! - A deleted close up of Sir Topham Hatt standing on Duck. * Oliver's Find - A deleted shot of Sir Topham Hatt inspecting the house. * A Better View for Gordon - An extended shot of Sir Topham Hatt and Gordon's driver and fireman on the lift going to talk to Gordon. Goofs * The shot of Percy backing into Knapford in Duck Takes Charge at the start is reversed, as the steam is seen going into his funnel. * The song says Thomas crashed into the Fat Controller's house, but it was actually the Ffarquhar stationmaster's house. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Singalong with Thomas * Truck Loads of Fun (DVD only) US * Thomas' Trackside Tunes * Best of Percy (DVD only) * Thomas' Magical Musical Ride * A Big Day for Thomas (DVD only) * The Greatest Stories AUS * Truck Loads of Fun JPN * Sing-Along and Stories 2 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 CDS * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms Gallery File:SirTophamHatt(song)USTitleCard.png|Thomas' Trackside Tunes US title card File:SingalongwithThomassegment4.jpg|Singalong with Thomas/Truck Loads of Fun title introduction File:SirTophamHatt(song)JapaneseTitleCard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:PaintPotsandQueens45.png|Gordon File:SirTophamHatt(song)4.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)5.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)6.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)7.png|The Fat Controller File:DuckTakesCharge33.png|Percy File:DuckTakesCharge30.png File:Thomas'Train18.png File:TroubleintheShed34.jpg|The Fat Controller's office File:PaintPotsandQueens48.png|The Fat Controller and the Queen File:PaintPotsandQueens47.png File:PaintPotsandQueens37.png File:Edward'sExploit53.PNG|Edward, Henry and the Fat Controller File:Edward'sExploit42.png File:Edward'sExploit28.png File:Baa!17.png File:Baa!105.png File:Baa!4.png File:GordonandtheGremlins19.png File:SomethingInTheAir56.png File:TendersandTurntables2.png File:PaintPotsandQueens53.png|Thomas, the Queen and the Fat Controller File:ABetterViewforGordon65.png File:GordonandtheGremlin77.png File:PaintPotsandQueens60.jpg File:TophamHall.png|Sir Topham and Lady Hatt File:ThomasComestoBreakfast56.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast25.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast66.png|Thomas File:ThomasComestoBreakfast4.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast26.png File:ACloseShave48.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast28.png File:ACloseShave51.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast67.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast31.png File:ThomasComestoBreakfast37.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty24.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty84.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy26.png File:GordonandtheGremlins31.png File:GordonandtheGremlins33.png File:Percy'sPromise62.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry8.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry4.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty32.png File:HorridLorry19.png File:ThomasandtheTrucks46.png File:ThomasandtheSpecialLetter62.png File:Percy'sPredicament4.png File:Percy'sPredicament44.png File:Percy'sPredicament45.png File:LadyHatt'sBirthdayParty20.jpg File:Percy'sPredicament22.png File:Percy'sPredicament10.png File:ACloseShave35.png File:ACloseShave39.png File:ACloseShave40.png File:ACloseShave43.png File:ACloseShave44.png File:ACloseShave45.png File:ACloseShave46.png File:ACloseShave55.png File:ACloseShave54.png File:ACloseShave50.png File:ACloseShave62.png File:ACloseShave63.png|Duck File:TheSadStoryOfHenry1.png|Henry File:TheSadStoryOfHenry2.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry5.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry16.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry18.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry17.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry19.png File:TheSadStoryOfHenry26.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry40.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry41.png File:SirTophamHatt(song)3.png File:EdwardGordonAndHenry43.png File:SirTophamHatt(song).JPG File:OfftheRails29.png File:NoJokeforJames59.png|James File:ABetterViewforGordon42.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy67.png File:SomethingInTheAir54.png File:SomethingInTheAir55.png File:SomethingInTheAir57.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday62.png File:SirTophamHatt'sHoliday63.png File:ABetterViewforGordon57.png File:ABetterViewforGordon90.png File:Baa!51.png File:PaintPotsandQueens40.png File:RustyandtheBoulder51.png File:Oliver'sFind109.png File:Oliver'sFind75.jpg File:Oliver'sFind117.png File:HomeAtLast58.png Song File:Sir Topham Hatt - Music Video Category:Songs